Biting the Bullet
by truelove08
Summary: Balthier x Ashe. Could Ashe really handle Balthier's gun? Three chapter story, reviews welcome! COMPLETE.
1. Lips for a ship

**Biting the Bullet**

**Chapter 1: Lips for a Ship**

With one powerful strike, Ashe sunk her sword in to the weakened beast, who screeched and perished from the impact of the blade. She stood back to catch her breath. Training in the Tchita Uplands was becoming a laborious affair.

'And yet another creature falls foul of the Lady Ashe's violent temper.'

Ashe scowled, and turned around to face her annoyance. And there Balthier stood, hand on hip and a smirk on his lips. Her heart missed a beat, but she was still infuriated. Ashe detested insolence.

'Balthier, why must we argue this every time?' she insisted. 'Sword fights require a certain amount of force in order for the attack to work effectively. Anger does not come in to it.' Despite herself, she gave him her angriest glare, which seemed to cheer him on considerably.

'Princess, sword play is a flimsy excuse for people to vent personal frustrations out of their targets. There is no skill or tactic that can be elicited. I am merely suggesting you rethink your choice of weaponry.'

Ashe clenched her fists. How dare he! Her entire ancestry relied on the power of the blade in battle. Her sword reminded her of her true heritage, of honour and tradition. And yes, sometimes it was a useful outage for her...dissatisfactions...but for Balthier to even suggest that she was just clobbering things like a drunken seeq was unfair!

'My sword is a noble weapon,' she retorted in a surprisingly calm voice. 'Unlike that pea shooter you call a gun.'

Balthier raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? An expert in guns now are we?'

'I've watched you in battle, _Pirate_, and your contribution goes no farther than circling the party and posing.'

The smirk was gone. 'You're mistaken, _Princess._ My aim has felled numerous beasts, saving your skins I might add.'

'At the last possible moment, when the beast is too weak too move! And then you claim all the credit! That gun is a coward's tool.'

_'Coward's_..._?!'_ Balthier sputtered. Ashe smiled in satisfaction. Another weakness. She committed 'gun skills' to her arsenal along with 'ship size' and 'chocophobia.'

'Admit it,' she chided. 'You couldn't survive a real sword battle, that involves timing, strength and bravery. '

'I beg to differ,' he insisted, tilting his head to one side thoughtfully. 'I believe you would be the one to struggle significantly when perusing my gun. You wouldn't know what to do with it.'

'A fool could work your gun to good effect.'

Balthier crossed his arms. 'Then it is decided. We will exchange weapons for the day, and see who is the most skilled. A little wager may also be in order...'

Ashe's scowl intensified. 'I am not wagering money with you. I know you convince Vaan to loot my purse on a regular basis as it is.'

Balthier moved in closer, unveiling a sly smile. Ashe eyed him suspiciously.

'If I prove myself more apt with a sword than you with a gun, I seek a kiss from the Princess Ashe as reward.'

Ashe spluttered and automatically took a step back. 'Are you insane? I cannot promise such debauchery!'

He smiled innocently.

'Fear not, I only intend to take a chaste kiss as trophy for my travels. My status in taverns can only improve as I can lay claim that I have kissed the future Queen of Dalmasca!'

'How ridiculous...'

'Of course, if you are as skilled with a gun as you say, you need not fear this penalty.'

At that moment, Ashe hated him.

'Fine!' she snapped. 'But I receive something from you if I win!'

Ashe fought off the urge to bargain for a whole day of seeing him shirtless. It was the sun, she was not thinking clearly.

'I'm all yours,' he purred.

She took a deep breath.

'If I win, I receive the Strahl.'

'WHAT?'

'Its only fair,' she reasoned simply. 'Or are you saying a kiss from me is worth lower?'

Balthier looked pained. 'I can't...its my ship! Fran would have my guts...'

'Then this is how it is,' she conceded with an air of satisfaction. 'You leave me to fight as I like with my blade, you to loiter with your plaything. Now, if you will excuse me...'

'Wait,' Balthier interrupted, some of his composure regained. He took a deep breath, before extending a hand. 'I accept your challenge.'

Her stomach flipped as she looked into his eyes and gauged nothing but sincerity. 'You really intend for us to compete.'

'If only to see the look on your face when dealing with a weapon more complex than a sharpened blade.'

'And the terms as decided?'

'Your lips for my ship,' he assured confidently. 'Tonight, whoever can dispatch the most unruly fiends on the Tchita Uplands: you with my gun, I with your shield and sword.'

Ashe stopped to think for a moment. What a silly situation she had gotten herself into. All this just to prove she had a talent for weaponry and to wipe that superior grin from Balthier's face? What would Basch say?

Basch would not approve, of course. Although it was not his business to judge her decisions. She was a future Queen, and she had no intention of making such a judgemental whingey soldier her advisor. How annoyed he would be to learn of this agreement!

Suddenly, Ashe had an incentive. Her own hand met Balthier's in a firm shake and she gulped.

'I fully accept your challenge,' said a smooth voice that she was surprised to find her own.

'I look forward to proving you wrong,' he winked.

And pivoting gracefully, Balthier departed, in a mood that suggested that he'd already won.

And although Ashe hated to admit it, it was likely he already had.


	2. All's Fair in War and Other Things

**Chapter 2: All's Fair in War and Other Things**

'Don't break it.'

'Princess, how in the world could _I, _of deficit strength as you have so keenly pointed out, break a sword?'

Ashe sniffed, and reluctantly handed over her blade and shield to an alarmingly confident Balthier. As he proceeded to familiarise himself with the weapon, she studied the Altair that he had handed in exchange. Suddenly, aboard the docked Strahl during the early evening, she realized that she had absolutely no knowledge of how to use a gun in battle.

'This is a fool's game,' she murmured, running a hand along the barrel. 'I am surely disadvantaged with such an inferior weapon.'

'Its not the weapon,' Balthier retorted edgily as he tried out another grip on the sword, 'its the wielder.'

Her stomach flipped as he swung the sword in a way that would make Basch proud. Or angry.

'You're...experienced with swords?' she asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Balthier stopped and looked at her directly.

'No.'

_Liar._

He smiled, all charm. 'You want help setting up my gun?'

Ashe picked up the weapon and stood up straight. 'I can handle it perfectly well, thank you.'

Balthier shrugged indifferently. 'No time like the present then. Shall we begin?'

'What...now?' she spluttered, 'but...but we haven't properly established the full terms yet!'

'Oh?'

They stepped out in to the Tchita Uplands. Ashe was fast losing confidence in the open air.

'We need a third party to bear witness to our battles,' she explained. 'To ensure no foul play comes about and-'

'You think I would stoop to cheating?' Balthier interrupted, and Ashe's face turned red.

'No, I just-'

'Fine. It may please you to know that I have already approached a medium. I have asked Vaan as our shadow, and he waits on the outskirts of the uplands.'

'Vaan?' Her heart sunk as she spotted him afar, cutting grass with his sword in earnest. The thief seemed to hero-worship Balthier for reasons she couldn't quite fathom. She wouldn't put it past him to lie about the number of monsters Balthier defeated, or worse yet, actually help dispatch of them in order to aid his victory

'No need to worry,' he drawled, seemingly sensing her immediate disapproval. ' I assure you that Vaan is quite trustworthy.'

'I suppose he is,' she muttered grudgingly, turning her focus back on the terrible gun before her. 'For a common pickpocket. Although I must warn you, Balthier, any unfairness will not go amiss.'

'All's fair in war and other things, Princess, I'm sure you're quite aware of that.'

And with that, he nodded and stepped off to search for prey.

Wait. Had the contest already started?

Ashe sighed deeply, and picked up the Altair. She would never admit this to Balthier, but the weapon was rather pretty. It would fare rather well as a decorative item on a palace wall. Which proved her point, really; such weapons were not ideal for great battles.

A couerl shuffled out from a tuft of tall grasses, giving her a start. It immediately appeared to sense her anxiety, and snarled.

She instinctively moved in closer to the beast, before realising with a jolt that she had no shield. She was unprotected against all manner of attack, and could not risk severe injury.

But she had a gun. Surely, a close range shot would be more effective than one far away, and finish the deed quicker?

Hoping for the best, she aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger, closing her eyes in preparation for the sudden shot.

Nothing.

The couerl snarled louder, stamping its pudgy paws.

'What?!' She tried again, pressing down on the trigger harder. However, the gun was as good as useless in her hands.

'Balthier!' she shouted across the plains, aware of the couerl's short temper. 'What nefarious deed is this?'

However, the pirate had long disappeared from sight, probably revelling in his trickery. What was she supposed to do now, weaponless? She had never taken well to unarmed combat...

The couerl bared its slimy fangs, and prepared to pounce. Ashe held the gun like a stick, cursing its light and flimsy frame.

'Ashe!' shouted a voice from across the plains. 'Remember the safety latch!'

She spotted Vaan anxiously approaching up the hill, ready for attack.

Her mind took a moment to break down Vaan's message, before realizing: the gun was locked. She fumbled with the safety latch and breathed as she heard a loud click. She steadied the gun at the couerl once more, and sure enough, a bullet flew from the barrel in to its target. The beast roared, and she took advantage of its confusion with the release of a few more powerful, well aimed shots.

Vaan. seemingly satisified with his role in the affair, waved and run in the opposite direction, as Ashe watched the coeurl take its last breath. However, any sense of victory and pride in her gun skills was overshadowed by a dull rage that made her heart pound and her head thud.

Balthier had knowingly left her defenceless. She should have know better than to trust a sky pirate, who would do anything to achieve his own selfish ends! He had left her with a locked gun and a short supply of bullets at her perusal. He had made it literally impossible for her to win. She may have been seriously injured if not for Vaan's unexpected appearance.

Well, she was not partaking in a corrupt game any longer. Even if he seriously relinquished his ship, he would probably rig it to behave in some villainous fashion! And he could whistle for his kiss from one of the Rabanastran harlots for all she cared.

Her temper rapidly rising, she angrily followed Vaan's path, where it was sure to lead her to Balthier's location. She wanted her equipment back, and then an early night to forget this sorry mess.

It was not hard to find the sky pirate, a short distance away and directly in the middle of battle with a Malboro. She stopped her descent to observe his tactics, and smiled despite herself. Balthier, it seemed, was reluctant to get too close to the Malboro, and spent a lot of time dodging and defending attacks with his shield. He handled the sword impressively, but as he moved too often, missed his target by a significant degree.

The Malboro seemed to become increasingly frustrated by Balthier's enigmatic dance, its tentacles flailing in all directions. Ashe with a jolt recognized that movement. The creature was readying to release a noxious breath that would inflict several nasty ailments upon its target. Surely Balthier was aware of this?

_He probably believes he can defeat the thing himself, the fool, _a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where was Vaan?

'Balthier!' she called across, unable to bear any more. 'Flee now!'

Balthier turned his head only for a moment, and this second of hesitation was all the Malboro needed to execute its attack uninterrupted. Balthier groaned in pain as the creature released its vile breath over him, and he bent over, blinded, poisoned and completely incapable of landing an accurate attack

He could no longer fight alone, Ashe realized. She tried to ease the trembling in her hands in order to steady the Altair so that she could pull the trigger.

Two shots run out. One missed the Malboro by an inch.

The other hit Balthier square in the chest.

She gasped as he the blow struck him to the ground, where he lay, unmoving.

* * *

_A/N: Hmmm. This has gone on longer than expected. One more chapter, and its a wrap. Thanks for the reviews so far!_


	3. Winners and Losers

**Chapter 3 - Winners and Losers**

Balthier's eyelids fluttered, struggling to adjust his to the sharp candlelight in the room. He groaned , and attempted to sit up, only to wince from the sudden movement.

Ashe stood up immediately from the small chair in the corner, and rushed to his side. She thought to call Fran, but decided a few moments alone wouldn't hurt.

'Balthier, can you hear me?' she asked in a low voice.

His eyes were wide open now, and completely focused on the ceiling.

'Princess. Where is my shirt?'

She blinked. 'What?'

'I seem to be missing half of my garments. I don't recall removing them.'

Indeed, Balthier lay on his bed with only his trousers remaining. Ashe cleared her throat and attempted to draw his focus to more pressing matters.

'Balthier, do you remember anything of what occurred in the Tchita Uplands a few days ago?'

'Tchita...a bit hazy at the moment. Remind me.'

Ashe couldn't believe it. Had he really lost his mind from the Malboro poisoning, or was he playing one of his ridiculous games again? She decided to skirt the details. Just in case.

'We encountered some powerful fiends on the plains,' she began to explain, 'in particular, a Malboro. It attacked and poisoned you with a host of diseases. You have been confined to your bed for three days, and treated with Remedies...'

'Ah!' he exclaimed, now looking directly at her. 'I remember winning a certain competition!'

She was right, she realized with dismay. His memory was in full working order...along with his insufferable insolence.

'That contest was abandoned during the fight,' she countered. 'due to foul play and negligible conduct.'

'Because you shot me?'

Ashe reddened. 'No, I-'

'With _my own gun_?!'

'No! I mean-'

'You tried to dispatch of the competition through underhanded means I have a bullet wound in my chest..'

'Listen-'

I should have known better,' he said dryly, 'than to cohort with the likes of royalty.'

At that, the effects of sleepless nights and constant anxiety finally took its toll on Ashe, and she snapped.

'Damn you, Balthier!' she raged, grabbing a stack of handkerchiefs and throwing them at him. 'This was all your fault to begin with! You speak of attempted murder, and yet you hold the crime of leaving me with an unprepared weapon alone and ill counselled!'

'Ashe?' His voice was softer now, but it did nothing to ease her mood.

'I shot at that Malboro because it was about to devour your sorry soulless carcass! What in Ivalice were you _doing, _parading around the beast so irresponsibly? Did you _wish_ to die out there?'

Balthier sat up to face his assailant properly, clutching his chest to stifle a groan. 'Absurd allegations. I offered to help set up the gun, and you refused.'

So she had.

'Besides, I...keep telling you... the Leading Man never dies.'

She laughed bitterly. 'Then you are in dire need to be taken to a theatre. It is in my experience that the leading man in tragic dramas always meets a violent fate.'

'I never cared for tragedies,' he retorted smoothly, 'romantic dramas are by far more pleasant. Perhaps we can manage a play in Rabanastre once things have settled down.'

Ashe gaped at the pirate incredulously.

'That is,' he continued, 'as long as you don't slap me too hard. The good captain's bruising from your reunion lasted for a remarkable period, and I must admit I do value my good looks.'

Sensing that the conversation was headed for dangerous grounds, Ashe took a deep breath and made an effort to regain control of the situation. 'I think that is enough for now, Balthier. Your wounds seem to be healing, and you have obviously regained your normal mentality, deficit as it may be. I have taken back my sword and shield, and have left your gun and remainders of your gun to Nono and his crew, who are attempting repairs at this mo-'

'Wait,' Balthier interrupted, grimacing as he leaned forward, 'what do you mean by _remainders_ of my gun?'

'Well, it was not easy to combat the Malboro. Certain actions had to be taken to prevent the creature from finalising its attack on you. I had not my sword, and you did not load the gun with enough bullets, so...'

She turned away from the sick look on Balthier's face. '...So I used the gun to strike the eyes. It was not as effective as a blade might have been, but nonetheless stayed the Malboro's intent.'

'You poked out its eyes _with my Altair_?'

I had no alternative,' she insisted defensively. 'I needed a distraction in order to allow Basch to kindly finish it off whilst I escorted you to safety...'

'Basch was involved?'

From the tone of his voice, she could tell Balthier's mood had changed dramatically. Turning around, she expected to come up against an anger parallel to her own. This would give her an excuse to leave and alert Fran of her partner's wake.

But his features denoted nothing but disappointment.

'Balthier?' she probed softly. 'Your gun was damaged by toxic residues, but I am sure it will return to full working order by the end of this week...'

'This was all for your benefit,' he sighed, leaning back on to his pillows. 'Basch, that interfering... This entire _contest_ was for your benefit.'

'Excuse me?' Ashe spluttered. 'I recall this contest existing on the promise of a certain wager. I highly doubt that you actually intended to award me with the Strahl.'

Balthier breathed deeply, and closed his eyes, arms across his bandaged chest. 'Do you know how frustrating it is, watching you risk your life in close combat on a daily basis? For every monster you strike down, you risk serious injury, all in the name of a cheap sword.'

Ashe sat down on the chair beside his bed, but said nothing. For such a feeling of helplessness was very familiar to her; she had watched Rasler do the very same until the day of his death.

Now that Balthier had spilled his true thoughts, he seemed unable to stop. 'I hoped you would have sense to realise that attacking from afar with ranged weaponry would be more effective for maintaining your safety...of course, I should have remembered our future queen was too stubborn to consider alternatives.'

'Swords will always remain a part of Dalmasca's heritage!' she insisted slightly louder than she had intended. 'I have a tradition to protect and preserve. Thus I am afforded no choice.'

'There is always choice, Princess,' he replied dully. Now, if you can excuse me I require some rest before we continue our journey.'

Part of her screamed to leave the room, let Fran deal with his tempers. But another stronger, irrational part rooted her to that chair, and obtain a grain of sense from his claims. Balthier was arrogant, rash, stubborn. He enjoyed winning and would defer to no one.

Qualities, Ashe hated to admit, that she also shared. The contest was a foolish idea, but perhaps she had misjudged the pirate.

'How many creatures did you fell with my sword?' she murmured, slowly collecting stray handkerchiefs from the bed, suddenly aware of Balthier's bare torso.

'One,' he muttered after a long pause. 'One couerl. Such a unreliable weapon to depend on. And yourself?'

Ashe, despite herself, smiled. One white lie. He deserved it.

'I was not afforded the chance to defeat anything. Basch took full responsibility for slaying the Malboro.'

Balthier opened one eye. 'I suppose then, in accordance with our agreement, I am declared victor?'

'I suppose, in accordance with our agreement...'

And before she could lose her nerve, she bent down swiftly and gently kissed his forehead.

He smiled roguishly. 'I think you know that doesn't count.'

She stood up and tilted her head slightly. 'Thank you. For caring.'

'Thank _you_, Princess, for not killing me.'

As Ashe left to fetch Fran, she wondered how far Balthier's good mood would extend. After all, he had not yet seen the bullet holes in his shirt.

_Well_, she thought with a small smile, _you couldn't win them all._


End file.
